Drunken Nights
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Beca's been drinking her feelings away, but what gets her to stop and face what she's been avoiding? (Rated T for alcohol use and swearing)


**Drunken Nights **

Chloe was over it.

It needed to change and it needed to change now.

The redhead found herself once again walking into a certain brunette's room, a glass of water and Advil in hand. This had become routine. The Bellas would watch Beca come home late drunk off her short ass and shut herself off in her room until the next morning when one of the girls had to make sure she wasn't dead by how long she'd sleep in. It tended to always be Chloe who was voted to wake the grump up, as they knew she would kill anyone else.

"Rise and Shine," Chloe chirped putting on her bubbly personality though she was really worried about the girl. She opened the curtains making as much noise as possible knowing it would stir up a mumbled complaint from the half asleep brunette squinting at her through the light. Chloe then handed her the water that she all but chugged along with the Advil while ignoring the concerned redhead at her bed side. "Beca," she said softly. The redhead was shrugged off.

"I know I know," Beca said already knowing what Chloe was going to try and scold her for.

Chloe dismissed her and went on. "This is not healthy and I don't like it. None of us do, and you won't talk to us about whatever is going on. Which I've accepted, but I don't want you out drinking late anymore. Got it?" she asked making sure her expression showed Beca that she meant business.

Beca hadn't seen Chloe this serious before and truth be told it threw Beca off. Maybe even scared her a little. She knew in this moment there was no winning. She nodded her head and mumbled a "fine." The pair sat in silence for a moment, Beca fidgeting a little feeling defeated until Chloe finally left the room. With a heavy sigh Beca let her upper body fall back onto the bed, sleep consuming her until she was ready to grumble her way to the kitchen for food where she would ignore the concerned looks and question the Bellas sent her way.

It's not that she meant to worry everyone. She didn't even think her late night drinks had gotten that bad. It was just what she did. When she couldn't process her emotions she would drink them away or get lost in her music to an unhealthy extent, but lately her music wasn't enough. She was used to making her way home but didn't like the girls seeing her like that so she always hid out in her room, knowing they'd be fine if she was at least home.

Later, as punishment the girls sentenced Beca to a Bellas movie night despite how against it she obviously was. Beca grumbled stationed between Chloe and Lily; Lily also muttering but no one ever heard what she said. In the middle of the movie Chloe's phone screen turned on signaling a text message. Though Chloe flipped her phone over, Beca still caught Tom's name displayed across the screen and couldn't help but scoff.

She didn't know why she felt the way she did every time she watched Chloe connect with Tom. Her insides churned, her palms sometimes felt clammy. She never liked him. Sure he didn't do anything, Beca thought so far, but she didn't want Chloe with him at all. 'I don't want her to get hurt' she thought to herself thinking that was the only reason. Platonic protectiveness. She would do this for any of the Bellas.

* * *

The girls heard a familiar sound pulling onto the street in front of the house; one of a taxi.

"Shawshank at it again," Fat Amy piped up from making her homemade face mask for Stacie who also shook her head in disappointment. If anyone drank or partied more than Amy and Stacie, It was looked down upon. They watched as an intoxicated Beca stumbled into the home and up the stairs to her bedroom where she proceeded to close and lock it locating her bed to fall onto.

Beca thought of the way Tom had shown up that day. The way he wrapped his arms around her. Through Beca's jealousy she didn't notice the way Chloe looked uncomfortable. She didn't see how Chloe had removed his hands from her hips before they left.

In the midst of Beca's thoughts, she didn't hear her bedroom door open and close. Once she noticed, it was too late, her eyes looking up to see a very pissed off redhead standing in front of her.

"Are you stressed about work?" she asked getting straight to the point. "Is it your dad? Is it Jesse? Nationals?" she asked wanting to get to the bottom of this. Not taking no for an answer the redhead stubbornly sat down at the feet of Beca's bed wanting to smack the look Beca was giving her in that moment. "You're an adult Beca, you're not a teenager, do you want me to get Aubrey over here to scold you instead?" she asked.

Beca laughed. "You're the one to talk. You're the most childish out of all of us Chlo," Beca replied not having full control over what words left her mouth, nor knowledge of the affect they would have on Chloe.

"I'm not the one coming home late drunk off their ass because they can't face what ever problems they are having," Chloe snapped back hurt from Beca's words though she knew they were true.

Beca got quiet for a moment, her unfocused eyes settling on the other. Chloe looked genuinely upset and it hurt her. She felt that's all she'd be able to do. "Why are you here," Beca asked.

Chloe bit her lip in frustration and released it. "I care about you." Chloe then stood up which prompted Beca to. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Beca felt her stomach starting to turn. "I don't want your help Chlo just- just get out."

The redhead stayed put. She reached out grabbing Beca's arms. "Pushing people away is going to get you nowhere Beca. I'm right here. Just tell me why you keep doing this. I can he-"

"Chloe." Beca's eyes settled firmly on Chloe's once again. "Get out," she repeated. Chloe let herself be pulled to the door but she wouldn't let Beca open it to kick her out. She pressed her back against the door and planted her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

In a last attempt to get the girl to leave, Beca suddenly slammed her hand against the door next to Chloe's face, trapping Chloe between her own body and the door. "Chloe."

The ginger was caught off guard for a moment but she didn't let it show. "Beca," she countered back. The drunken DJ didn't scare her. She knew most of her weaknesses, her secrets. How could she be scared of a practical teddy bear. Well. Maybe this Beca she should be scared of but she knew Beca would never hurt her. Chloe had her pegged for an emotional drunk if she were honest.

"Whatever it is I can he-"

Chloe was cut off, her lips suddenly ambushed with Beca's. It was firm, yet gentle, Chloe finding herself going with her gut, her hands at Beca's hips keeping her close. It took a couple seconds for Chloe to come to her senses and gently push Beca back, as she couldn't really pull back herself considering her body still being trapped against the door. The last thing she wanted to do was take advantage of Beca, and she felt this is what she was doing.

The brunette let Chloe push her and gave her some space after removing her hands from Chloe's hair, her intoxicated mind confused at first before realization hit her. "Oh my god Chloe I'm so sorry, I didn-" Beca was shushed by a small yet hesitant peck of Chloe's lips.

"You should get some sleep, sleep it off," Chloe suggested pulling the other to her bed. Beca, tired and not in her right mind gave no complaint, crawling into bed and pulling the blanket over her head planning to let her embarrassment swallow her whole. Chloe watched her for a moment, biting her lip in thought.

Before Chloe could leave the room she heard a small timid voice from the body-like shape under the blanket. "I don't want to lose you."

Chloe's heart dropped, already moving back across the room. Without thinking she crawled in beside Beca, pulling the blanket back to pull It over both of them. Beca's back was still to her, not having the confidence to look at Chloe though she managed another small "don't leave." Chloe moved closer, wrapping her arms around Beca from behind.

"I'll be right here," Chloe replied softly, planning to wait until the drunken Bella was asleep before she slipped out of the room. She knew Beca would probably just freak out if she woke up sober to find a bubbly cuddly redhead in her bed.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Chloe's eyes shot open at the sound of Beca's voice. It all happened too fast. Chloe watched limbs tangle into the sheets, her own body being pulled against her will with Beca's sending them tumbling onto the floor.

"Chloeee," Beca groaned in pain wincing from the throbbing headache, Chloe's body weight on top of hers. Chloe also looked out of it, practically having been yeeted out of her slumber. The redhead quickly got up off the grump, running a hand through her hair to think and take in her surroundings.

'Crap' she muttered to herself. She must've fallen asleep before she could return to her own room. Being with her when Beca's memories came back didn't sound like the best idea. She didn't want the girl still on the floor to feel pressured or obligated to acknowledge the elephant in the room. She wanted Beca to come to her on her own. Chloe mumbled an apologetic sorry before she took her leave, sending a "get better soon" behind her shoulder.

Within the next half hour Beca was staring at a very nosy Stacie who was mocking her for the infinite drunken nights. "I think what you need is to get laid. That's what normal people do when they are in the dumps Becs."

"Correction," Beca commented. "You. You do that. On the daily. All the time whether you are 'down in the dumps'" she mocked, "or not."

Stacie wasn't offended and only shrugged giving Beca the glass of water and Advil. Beca started to wonder to herself why it wasn't Chloe this time. Until she remembered this morning, her brow furrowing in confusion. She brushed it off and focused back on her pounding headache, taking the water and medication with a mumbled but grateful "thank you."

Stacie stepped in close. Her face mere inches from Beca's ear. "Don't worry Becs, I will take it upon myself to find you a good lay. Even if I have to do it myself."

Before Beca could reply, too busy coughing on her water, Stacie was gone.

'The fuck?'

Throughout the day Beca spent it no different: hiding out in her room. This time she was trying to recall the events of last night. All she could remember was Chloe's vibrant red hair. Beca's stomach grumbled, signaling it was time to put on her 'talk to me and you die' expression as she exited her room finding herself in front of the fridge. She'd passed Chloe on the way, who seemed to be observing her way too obviously to not go unnoticed. Like she was waiting for something.

It wasn't until later that night when the flashbacks hit her like the bus that ran out of gas when they were headed to competitions that one time. 'Chloe'

The said Bella was fast asleep, it being at least two in the morning. She had planned to stay up just incase Beca remembered and wanted to talk to her, but her plan once again fell through. Beca poked her head in, "Chloe?" she called softly before walking in. Hesitantly she went to gently shake the Bella awake. She wasn't leaving the room until after she said what she needed to say. "Chloe," she repeated.

Chloe's eyes opened to see a blurry figure standing over her and she panicked, her first instinct to stick her leg out and all but slam it against the shadow she couldn't see clearly.

"Holy Shit," Beca groaned in pain, Chloe's practical limb assault to her abdomen sending her to the floor. Chloe recognized the voice instantly and threw herself out of bed.

"Oh my god Becs I'm so sorry!" she said at Beca's side on the floor even though Beca was trying to shrug her off and hide the pain.

"My fault," she rushed out forgetting that as a child Chloe was put in self defense classes. Getting up with Chloe's help she mentally put herself back on track; the reason she came here. "Chloe I-" she started, thinking about how to word her apology. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take those things I said to you back. I didn't mean to fi-" she was interrupted.

"The fight?" Chloe asked, almost having forgotten the argument last night altogether, her mind being on something else. "Oh." She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

Silence filled the air for a few moments, neither girl knowing what to say anymore before Chloe let Beca know that they were okay, that she knows it was the alcohol talking. Beca, still unsure and hesitant nodded and took her leave, a frustrated and confused redhead left behind her.

* * *

Chloe was known for being a sociable person. There was almost never a moment when she didn't talk. This situation was no different. She needed to tell someone or she'd lose her mind thinking about it by herself. She wanted to call and tell Aubrey everything, but she knew Aubrey was probably busy with her camp and even if she wasn't, she would bad mouth Beca or threaten to knock some sense into her. No, Chloe needed someone who also knew Beca almost as much as she did and she knew who: Stacie.

Chloe watched Stacie's eyes practically bulge out of her head and by then it was too late to take the words back. "Beca kissed you?!" she exclaimed way too loud making Chloe wince.

"Shh!" Chloe had to stop herself from hurriedly putting her hand over Stacie's mouth.

"I mean, I know you guys had a toner for eachother but I didn't think Beca would make the first move." Stacie looked proud thinking of her best friend, not catching the clueless and lost look Chloe was giving her.

"I don't.." The ginger started to deny before deciding to just be honest with herself and not argue with Stacie over her so obvious feelings towards Beca. "Wait. For each other?" The thought of Beca liking her made Chloe start to warm up.

Stacie looked at her in disbelief. "The girl literally KISSED you and you are here wondering if she likes you?" Stacie asked waving her arms a bit. "You guys are so oblivious it actually hurts," she clutched her heart to get her point across earning an eye roll from the redhead. "You know what .. this won't do." Before Chloe had a chance to see it coming, Stacie was dragging Chloe into Beca's room. "Look grouch, I don't know how shitfaced you were, but if you don't get your shit together right now and remember that you kissed Chloe then make up, I will come back and kick both of your asses. I know you're just as oblivious, more so even, than Chloe but I want you guys to deal with it. We are all tired of being blinded by your toners and sexual tension." Throughout Stacie's entire scolding, either girl refused to move afraid of what would happen if they did. When the sexual brunette finished, she let go of Chloe and swiftly left the room, slamming it behind her after stating that no one was leaving until they made progress.

They sat in silence letting the awkward tension suffocate them. Surprisingly it was Beca who broke it.

"I kissed you."

Chloe only nodded, despite Beca not looking at her to see it. "I kissed you back."

Silence once again consumed them. They weren't sure how much time had passed. It was Chloe who broke it. With a sigh she plopped down onto Beca's bed, remembering that it didn't work out so well the last time she had done that. "Talk. To. Me."

Beca's expression hardened for a moment, her walls rising. "I don't like when you're with Tom," she finally said, holding her tongue of all the things she really wanted to blow up about. Her tone was hard, but calm; controlled.

Taking the Bella's words into consideration Chloe bit her lip in thought. "I'm only with him because I'm not with you," she mumbled loud enough to be heard. Truth was she had lost feelings for Tom a while ago, as soon as she met Beca. "I use him." She felt dirty saying so but it was the truth. Beca needed the truth.

Something in Beca snapped. Maybe it was her headache, or how fast her mind was running that she couldn't think. "Are you going to use me like you're using him?"

Hurt once again crossed over Chloe's face but she concealed it. "Like you used Jesse?" The girls thought back to when Beca always spent her time with Jesse just because it distracted her and it felt 'normal.' Beca didn't respond, knowing Chloe had a point.

Just then, realization practically jolted through the ginger. "You were drinking like that ..because you were jealous," she said, noticing how Beca avoided eye contact and stared down at her blanket. Silence again for what felt like years, Beca felt like she couldn't breathe. Her drunken memories were coming back to her in flashes, the air from her lungs seeming to escape even with her abnormal breathing. The yelling. The questions. The body trap against the door. Chloe's red hair tangled in her fingers. Beca looked down at her hands, looking at them as if expecting to see red colored hair strands.

Beca started to get up, her breathing noticeable. "I can't I-"

Chloe was quick to respond having been beside Beca through countless anxiety/panic attacks or just moments of panic. She gently pulled Beca close and wrapped her arms around the girl like a cocoon, knowing the pressure would make her calm down some. Rubbing Beca's back in small soothing circles Chloe listened to Beca's breathing pattern go back to a more normal rate. "You have **nothing **to be jealous about. Tom isn't **you." **Beca didn't reply, instead just letting her ear listen to Chloe's heartbeat in content.

The forced playdate came to an end, both girls having fallen asleep in each other's arms. They didn't discuss what they were, but Chloe assured the brunette that she would take it as slow as Beca wanted her to.

* * *

"Chlo, I think they're trying to play shit," Beca said as she sat down next to Chloe on the couch. The Bellas had all mysteriously needed to go somewhere, leaving the pair alone for the first time ever; they were **never** alone. Chloe thought back to their talk a couple days ago when they'd talked it out and smiled a little. She had been controlling herself lately, wanting Beca to be as comfortable as she could be. In response to Beca's complaint she just shrugged with a smile. They spent the next hour debating over impossible would you rather questions, Chloe finding out that Beca would rather drown than touch a spider. At one point a tickle fight erupted, no doubt started from Chloe; her ending up straddling Beca's waist.

"Do you want me to get off?' she asked not wanting to scare Beca off. Chloe could've sworn she saw Beca smirk but she wasn't certain as it had disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

"No. You're not sick though.. right?"

"What if I am? We're not sharing drinks or bacteria. Do you want me to sneeze on you?" Chloe teased pretending to sniffle as if she were really sick but Beca saw through the act.

"No..I just wanted something," Beca hesitantly said seeming embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh Beca effing Mitchell is blushing."

"Chloeee," Beca whined covering her face wanting the world to open up and swallow her whole. "I wont ask to kiss you anymore."

Chloe paused for a moment, realization hitting her as she didn't know that was what Beca was trying to do. "You didn't ask Mitchell. I would've given you one if you did."

Beca huffed, staring Chloe down. She didn't want to ask. She didn't feel like she should've had to. Before Beca could start complaining farther, Chloe bent down leaving a soft peck to Beca's lips before she sat back up, her heart melting at the almost pout on Beca's face when she pulled away. She took note of the way Beca continued to look at her lips yet still refused to ask.

"And here I thought you weren't scared of anything." Chloe teased.

"I'm not," She grumbled. "Just spiders.. Now can you like shut up and ..kiss me or what?" she huffed out avoiding looking Chloe in the eye.

The redhead giggled and wasted no time in connecting their lips again, almost caught off guard when Beca's tongue hesitantly pushed its way in. But she was Chloe, and Chloe was confident about 'all this' and challenged her, adding her own tongue to the mix. The girl's unsureness and hesitance were slowly picked away by their sexual tension, hands starting to roam wherever they could. They were so caught up in the moment that they almost didn't hear the voices of the Bellas approaching the house. Beca heard it first and alerted the other, them scrambling off the couch, Beca sitting on the floor so they could act like they were watching tv the whole time. The Bellas entered in small groups, greeting the pair in the living room not suspecting a thing. Except for Stacie of course, who picked up on Beca's lips looking a little swollen. She always picked up on sexual details.

Dinner came, Fat Amy making her famous lasagna. God knows what was in it but it was edible and it tasted good. At the table they only used for Fat Amy's meals, they exchanged laughs, little jabs, stories, even glares if necessary. It wasn't until Chloe was called out that Beca noticed it too.

"Whatcha got there on your neck Strawberry Tart?" Fat Amy asked, all attention now on the redhead who was just as confused until she saw Beca quickly averting her gaze.

"Our girl's got herself a hickey," Cynthia Rose exclaimed proudly, Stacie just smirking at them.

The Bellas each took turns commenting on the good job done on Chloe's neck, Beca dead silent shoving her face with food. Until they brought up Tom and how good he was at it which pissed her off to no end but she continued to sit there quietly.

"He must've missed you a lot," Jessica- Or Ashley said.

They started to whistle and mention how they should call Tom but they were interrupted by a slam of a fork, all heads turning to Beca's direction.

"It's my damn work," Beca said, her tone controlled yet pissed.

Silence filled the room, no one knowing how to reply or even thinking it was possible. Chloe broke the ice walking over and wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders from behind in an attempt to keep her calm. "I'm yours," she said loud enough for the whole room to hear. Her voice brought a smile onto Beca's face, the Bella's jaws dropping to the floor.

"Who wears the pants?"


End file.
